


Banged Up

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Bucky Barnes, Awkwardness, Bucky flirting, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Bucky comes back from a mission with Steve and is pretty banged up, reader patches him up and it ends with them passed out on the couch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just another one I wrote a bit ago. So why not post another one tonight? :)

“(Y/N)! We’re back!” 

Steve and Bucky were camping out at your apartment. They were on a mission and needed a low key place to stay for a few days until it was completed. Not that you minded or anything, but when they showed up on your doorstep one morning, you didn’t know what to think. You placed down the puzzle piece you had in your hand and opened the door. You knew it was Steve who called, but what you didn’t expect was to see a bloody and banged up Bucky Barnes. He was covered in blood and dirt, his arm wrapped around Steve’s neck as Steve was holding him up.  

“Bucky what the hell?” He smiled painfully at you, “You should see the other guy.” You rolled your eyes and took in his slump form before turning to Steve. “What the hell happened Steve?” Slipping an arm around Bucky, you lead them to your bedroom ordering Bucky to take a shower first, while you grabbed your med kit from the cupboard and headed towards the kitchen. “We were heading out, but apparently there were some agents that we missed. Bucky got hit and we were pinned down when one decided to blow up the building.” You let out a sigh as you set up your counter. “What am I going to do with you two?” Steve let out a small laugh, “Thanks for letting us stay here (Y/N), it was nice not having to do it all in one go.” You shrugged, “Anything for the team.” Bucky walked in, with gray sweats hanging low on his hips, a white tank top that showed off every muscle of his broad chest. His hair was slightly damp and pulled into a tight bun. Does he always have to dress like this? Man, the thing it does to a woman. Pushing the thoughts away you sat him on a stool. 

 

“Now sit still, I don’t want to bang you up more.” You took your time stitching up the cuts scattered across his arms and a few on his face. “You can later if you want to doll.” 

“Oh my god Buck, seriously?” You couldn’t help but blush though you had a little thing for the super soldier, too bad you never had the guts to tell him. There was a small cut on Bucky’s hairline and you maneuvered yourself to stand between his open legs to get a better view of it. You jumped slightly when you felt two hands place themselves on your upper thighs. It took all your willpower to stay focused on your task, but it didn’t help when the grip tightened or when they pulled you in closer. 

 

“You gonna finish patching me up doll or are you just going to keep staring?” You looked at him, oblivious to what he said. “Hmm…what?” He smiled at you, pulling you closer until your chests were just touching. Even when he was sitting, he still towered above you, all you could do was just look into his blue eyes and you were done for. “You want me to do it or what?” He asked as he leaned in closer. “D-do what?” He rolled his eyes and brushed his lips against yours. You couldn’t help but relax into the kiss. Your mouths synced together perfectly, not to mention how soft his hair felt as you ran your fingers through the chestnut strands. He tasted like mint and smelled like fresh pine and leather. The sound of a clearing throat broke you out of your personal bliss. You looked over to see Steve freshly showered and standing in the doorway. “Uh…sorry.” He shifted awkwardly on his feet. “Um…(Y/N) your fridge looked empty, I’m just going to go leave and get some things. Leave a tie on the door please.” Steve grabbed your keys, his jacket and left. You just gawked at where he was just standing, you looked over at Bucky who just stared back at you. 

 

“Get comfy on the couch doll, I’ll be there in a few.” Wait what? Get comfy? Hopefully, it’s not what you think it is. Sensing your uneasiness, Bucky placed a small kiss on your forehead. “(Y/N), I like you…a lot, but that’s not what I was implying.” Now you just confused, “So what were you implying? A-about getting comfy on the couch?” His head fell back as his body shook as he laughed. “Oh (Y/N), I thought we could watch a movie and maybe finish that puzzle you were working on. If it makes you uncomfortable we don’t have to.” 

 

“No! No, that’s fine, I just thought…I just…you know what? I’m just going to pick a movie.” You hurried out of the kitchen before you embarrassed yourself further. You put in an action film, sat on the floor and leaned against the couch. Minutes passed as you busied yourself with the puzzle when Bucky walked in. He had a huge bowl in his hand and a bag of candy in the other and a bandage across his hairline. “I hope you don’t mind, but I found your secret stash.” He smiled sheepishly at you, a hinge of pink forming on his cheeks. You patted the floor beside you and grabbed the bowl of popcorn from him. “Not at all Bucky. Just don’t tell Steve, I’ll never hear the end of it.” He sat next to you, your knees brushing against each other. “So, what are we watching?” Bucky asked as he shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth. “Um…I think it’s Die Hard with Bruce Willis.” 

 

“Nice.” 

Two movies, a finished puzzle, empty candy wrappers and left behind kernels later, you and Bucky were laying on the couch, watching as the characters fought on the screen. Trying to keep your eyes open, but failing miserably. You were laying on top of Bucky’s chest, loving the way the warmth it gave. “Bucky?” 

 

“Yeah, doll?” You lifted your head to look at him, he looked so peaceful, his face void of the horrors that usually filled his eyes. Before you could chicken out, you leaned forward and kissed him softly. You pulled back, placing your head back on his chest. “I like you too.” You smiled as you felt him wrap his arms around you. The both of you continued to watch the film until your eyelids became heavy. Glancing at the clock, it was late. You noticed a note on the table beside you, as you reached for it, two strong arms pulled you back. “No, you’re too comfy.” You playfully slapped Bucky’s chest. “Steve left a note, you big baby. God, who knew you were such a cuddler.” He grumbled under his breath in Russian, but you ignored him and read the note. 

 

_ “Hi (Y/N), came back a while ago to find you both clothed and pretty much passed out on the couch. ;) Don’t worry, the foods put away and I’m fine. You’re good for him (Y/N). He feels better when you’re around. Get some sleep, you both need it.” :) _ You smiled at the note, before curling yourself back into Bucky’s embrace. “What did Steve want?” You sighed and pulled a blanket on top of you both, “Told us to get some sleep. So…sleep.” 

 

“Was that it?” You grumbled against his chest, “Bucky, go to sleep.” 

 

“Can I get one more kiss?” You placed your hands on his chest and pushed yourself up to stare down at him. “You are impossible James.” He just smiled up at you and tugged you down to kiss him. You pulled away and kissed him again quickly before resuming your place on his chest. “Glad I’m not the only one (Y/N).” 

  
“Oh my god Bucky, just go to sleep.” You both laughed, before letting sleep overtake you. Glad that they went on this mission. 


End file.
